


Fever Dream

by plant_boi_potter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Fever Dreams, Gen, M/M, Nightmares, Sirius' death, wolfstar, word count: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 09:50:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17785160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plant_boi_potter/pseuds/plant_boi_potter
Summary: As it turns out, Sirius isn't bullet proof, but he never really was, was he? Not really





	Fever Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Just how I'd imagined Sirius' death from Remus' point of view.

He fell back, screaming something hoarse. The blood on his hands wasn't really there but it should have been. It was a nightmarish hell that he didn't understand. Standing on the edge, Remus was full of complications. The blood should have been there, it should have been his.   
His death should have been that of a valiant hero. But it wasn't. It was nothing.  
Screaming, crying. Screaming again. Like a noose around his throat. Tightening.   
It was too loud and too silent all at once.  
It'd never be the same, that's all he knew. At least he'd saved Harry. Right?


End file.
